Gundam Wing Neo
by Nana Cloud
Summary: The children of the gundam pilots go to earth to save it from the evil RedClaw. Will they be destroyed or wil Dou's daugter Mildea bug them to death
1.

I couldn't have done this with out panny punk 11. Thank you. Go read her stories they are good. Trust me  
  
Gundam Wing Neo Episode one. New gundam goes to earth  
  
Five scientist walk into the command room getting ready to start the new operation meteor. A female scientist with brown hair and green eyes go near the screen watching the young pilots getting ready to go to earth. "Heero and the other will never forgive us for doing this" she said. A chine scientist walks up to her and her and puts his hand on her shoulder. "We don't have any other choice. Heero will find out and will the others, when they do it will be too late."  
  
Some old man scientist sits down in one of the computer stations. "Don't worry about it. My weapons creation will be perfect. What a kid." he said then laughed. Another female scientist sits down in another computer station. "Something tells me I won't be working well with Ms. Maxwell.," she said.  
  
Some other man looks at a picture of Quatre and some woman and a little girl. "Hotaru, forgive Me." he said then puts it away. The last scientist walks up to the old scientist. "Dr. J, I don't feel right sending five young ones to earth like this, four of them aren't even thirteen."  
  
Dr. J looks at her. "They'll be fine Dr. Q. Ryo will make shore of it, and he'll keeps Mildea's mouth shut." Dr. J said. The two near the window look at him. "We better keep them away from the Maganeac core area. Rasid will probably send Kara back to earth when he finds out." The brown head said. "Dr. F will you relax." the chine scientist said. "Dr. Won, I can't help It." she said.  
  
Then some tried to communicate with them on line. "Warrior Prince calling, we are ready to go to earth, give us launching clearance please."  
  
"Dr. J here. I'm giving you launching clearance." Dr. J answered back. The scientist with the photo goes to another of the computer stations. "Desert flower, this is Dr. Tomoe, ready for take off." he asked. "Desert flower, ready for take off, take care of my parents, I'll take the blame later on."  
  
Dr. Q sits down in one of the other computer stations. "Angle of death, I'll give you your mission when you go to earth, and please, and don't start any fights."  
  
"Why not? she said. "Mildea this is an order. "Ahh your so mean. Taking away all my fun." she said. "Where not here, where here to fight. So stop complaining now are you ready?'  
  
"Hai"  
  
"English please"  
  
"Yes yes yes. Can't speak another language"  
  
Dr. Won sits at the computer stations next to Dr. J. "Shin you ready." he asked. "Hai, all system green." Shen said.  
  
"Well done."  
  
Dr. F sits next to Dr. Q. "Tara, Sage. I've called an old friend of your father Catherine Bloom. You'll be staying with her. However, you will ably my order and my orders alone. Under stood?"  
  
"Yes mam." Sage said.  
  
"Roger that." Tara said.  
  
"Very well getting ready to send out Gundam Ultimate Heavy arms and Gundam Super Guardian Angel."  
  
A gundams get ready to get into the pods then is ready to get send out.  
  
"Get ready to mobilize." Dr. J said.  
  
"Ryo Yuy. Code name Warrior Prince and Superwing Zero here, prepared to launch."  
  
"Mildea Maxwell. Code name Angel of death and Death Angel are prepared to launch. Can well go yet?"  
  
"Tara Barton. Code name Lion tamer and Ultimate Heavy arms are, prepared to launch."  
  
"Kara Tomoe Winner. Code name Desert flower and gundam Sandrock Dusk are prepared to launch.  
  
"Shen Chang. Code name Altron and Dragon gundam here, prepared to launch."  
  
"Sage Barton. Code name Water angel and gundam Super Guardian Angle are prepared to launch."  
  
And with that each gundam where sent to six different parts of the world, with one goal. To destroy the evil Redclaw.  
  
***  
  
Quatre's walks down the halls of the big manchin. He goes and to the end of the hall and opens the door on the left. "Kara? Dinner." he said. She wasn't there. He saw a note on her bed. We went up there and read it. He was shocked  
  
Dear papa.  
  
I know you already said no to this but since you and Sandrock and fight anymore then I have to fight then. Grandpa Tomoe has a new gundam and I'll be piloting it. Sorry I didn't at least say well but I knew you were going to try and stop he, but I have to do this. Show this to mama. I'll always love you papa.  
  
Sincerely Kara  
  
PS The others are doing this too. Don't tell Heero, he'll find out.  
  
Quatre dropped the letter and ran out of the room. He went to his office and dialed an number.  
  
"Heero, we have a problem."  
  
End  
  
"She here. Next chapter Ryo meets his mother Queen Relena Peacecraft, while in the mean time Red Claw hunts down the young prince and Heero just found out that all the kids were sent to earth in Gundam. Will the gundam pilots get to earth on time to save their kids. And why his Wufie trying to kill the scientist. Next time on Gundam Wing Neo. The Gundams battle field, Ryo's reunion. Ready fight." 


	2. 

Brekke belongs to Witchgirl. Her work is a lot better then mine, trust me. Read her work at http://www.angelfire.com/biz5/witchgirl/frames.html)  
  
Gundam Wing Neo Episode 2. The Gundams battle field, Ryo's reunion  
  
"Heero, we have a problem."  
  
"What is it Quatre?"  
  
"Kara an the other kids have gone to the earth in Gundams."  
  
"What!" he dropped the phone and ran to Ryo's room. He opened the door and Ryo wasn't in there. Heero looked around and saw a letter on Ryo's pillow. He grabbed it and started reading it.  
  
Sorry Dad I know this is heard for you but I'm going to fight in the war against Redclaw. Dr. J made a new Gundam mobile and I'm piloting it. I'm going to find Mom; I'll live with her while I'm on earth. I know I haven't been much of a son. We don't get along a lot; we don't even talk to each other at all anymore. I wish this had been different between us. Maybe it will be different with Mom. No matter what, I will respect you Dad. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I won't be alone. Love Ryo  
  
Heero crumbled the letter and dropped it and ran out of the room.  
  
***  
  
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Wufie yelled trying to kill Dr. Won. His wife Mayuka was holding him back. "You sent my 12 year old son to earth and I strictly told you and him No!" he yelled. "Wufie, it's for the earth own good..."  
  
"What about my son's own good! Aren't you censured about him at all?"' "He wanted to do this. He was doing this for you, for his clan, for himself." Just then Heero walked in. "Where is Dou?" he asked. "He, Trowa and Brekke went to earth with their Gundams. Brekke fainted when she found out where Tara and Sage went." Dr J said.  
  
"Dr. J? Why did you do this. Now my son and I are even farther apart." he said as he walked up to him, trying to keep his cool. "We need him, like we needed you once." Quatre was sitting in one of the chairs looking at a picture of Kara smiling. 'Kara, my little desert princess. Please be alright and be out of harm.' he thought. Hotaru (yes the sailor scout) put her hand on his shoulder. "I contacted Hamara, she and my other friends are looking for her. If anyone could her, they will." she said and hugged him and started to cry.  
  
Heero watched them. He knew what they were going threw. 'Ryo. Please be safe.'  
  
***  
  
Ryo walked threw the streets of the Sanq Kingdom. He saw the palace up ahead. Tara was behind him. "Ryo? Was it wise to leave Mildea alone with Shen and the other. Shen will kill her in time." she asked. "Let's worry about that later. Right now I have one thing on my mind. That is to talk to Relena Peacecraft." When they got to the palace Ryo and Tara found the tallest tree near the palace wall. They climbed it and jumped from the branches to the top of the wall then down on the other side.  
  
They walked threw the guardians, then in the middle, Relena was smelling the flowers. She was smiling. Then she noticed she wasn't alone, she saw the two teenagers watching her. Ryo signaled her to stay in the shadows and he walked up to her She knew who he was in an instant. "Ryo?" "Hello Mom." She started to cry with joy. She and to him and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
***  
  
"What! Gundams are on earth?" An Redclaw officer asked. "Yes sir. They all head for one destination. The Sanq Kingdom." The man turned around and smiled. "Before we launch our attack, find out everything you can about those gundams." "Yes Commander Ray."  
  
***  
  
End  
  
"Sage Barton here."  
  
"Kara Tomoe Winner too"  
  
"Where here to tell you that next time on Gundam Wing Neo."  
  
"That's right Sage. Our dads got to earth but we have already been captured by the evil Commander Ray."  
  
"Meanwhile, Ryo is with his mother Relena, and so is my sister Tara. Big sister, we need you. Please help us. Just kidding. I can take care of my self."  
  
"Right. Next time on Gundam Wing Neo, Gundams first fight. We're in trouble."  
  
"Ready fight." 


End file.
